Better left forgotten
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Yuzuru and the SSS was reminded of the painful day when they lost their precious founder. They learn the lesson of "Some things are better left forgotten" the hard way. Now a 2 part saga where Otonashi tells Kanade how he feels about her in part 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Kanade's room**

It all started when Kanade Tachibana, our favourite poker faced Student Council President, is currently using her PC to create some new techniques with the **"Angel Player"** software.

While scrolling down the screen, she suddenly noticed a new program that she did not remember installing. "Memory Skill – Data Erase"

Intrigued, she decided to double click the icon to read up, although **Angel Player** was mostly programmed inside her already, there are still a lot of mysteries surrounding the program, with many Skills that she never knew existed, like Data Erase.

When the page finished loading, she immediately started to read the contents. Halfway through, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head, together with completely blurred memories from before she met Yuzuru Otonashi.

**Unknown area, 1 year ago**

"Suneo please, don't go! You are still injured!"

"Shut up Kanade! Yomi is my responsibility! Don't you understand! Yomi is my student, I raised her like a daughter, and know that she is evil, it is my responsibility as her mentor to end her onslaught!"

"But you saw how strong she is! You will only get killed!"

"You forgot what happened to my previous girlfriends? Noel Vermillion... Lenalee... Reiha... all three of them died because I wasn't stubborn enough!"

"Don't you even care how I feel?"

"...!"

"Miss Noel, Miss Lenalee, and Miss Reiha... they are all strong women, at least they tried to help you share your problems, at least they fought alongside you until they died! What about me! Are you trying to say that I am not good enough for you? Why do you think that I developed Angel Player for nothing? You, you are too cruel!"

"I am a half demon! What do you expect!"

"Suneo..."

"Now I want you to go back to Yuri, and try to protect them! You guys are all I have left!"

**Kanade's room**

Yuzuru Otonashi, now the resident doctor of SSS, found Kanade unconscious on the floor when he entered to give Kanade her lunch – her usual favourite, Mapo Tofu.

He carried her onto her bed, checked for any usual symptoms, when he realised that everything is alright, he gave a sigh of relief.

All that is concerning him now is, how did Kanade fell to the floor and why.

**Kanade's room, 1 year ago**

"..."

"Say, Kanade, what are you giggling about?"

"I feel amazing, Suneo."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, but you are awesome though, you can make me this good even when you are doing Yuri..."

"Wha-what the hell, you mean I had a threesome with the two of you?"

"Suneo... be quiet...!"

"Oh... sorry."

"..."

"We will keep this a secret, right Kanade?"

"Whatever you say, Suneo."

**Kanade's room**

Yuzuru, as well as Hinata, T.K., Fujimaki and Noda, all whom came out of nowhere, are awestruck when they looked at the page entitled "Kanade's sealed off memories".

While Noda is quite pissed off at his late teacher for taking _**Yuri's virginity, while having sex with another girl at the same time**_, T.K., Fujimaki and Hinata were bleeding profusely from their noses while letting their dirty imagination run wild.

Yuzuru remains unfazed however, since he already knew about Kanade and Suneo from the very beginning, but the Yuri part startled him a bit.

For all that he knew; the next part will probably be more dramatic.

**Unknown area, 1 year ago**

"Suneo..."

"Suneo...?"

"Yurippe, Kanade, my part till now... is done..."

"...Your part?"

"..."

"That's right... the two of you... are proof of my existence... so live on... both of you..."

"No..."

"..."

"Yuri, you will take my dreams... Kanade, my pride is yours..."

"NO! Suneo! You promised, you promised that you will never leave me like how my siblings did! I don't want to lose you! You can have it back! What is the point of having your dreams if you aren't there to see it?"

"Yuri..."

"I won't accept this! You wait here! I, I will go get Otonashi! H-he will know what to do!"

"...!"

"Leave her be Kanade..."

"...Suneo?"

"This is it."

"...?"

"Yuri... because of what happened to her siblings, the sky frightened her ever since... Yuri once said that if heaven is there, she might not be able to face them..."

"...?"

"I want you, to look after her for me... I have a theory... that if Yuri could get over everything... we could see each other again..."

"...for real?"

"Yes... now, Kanade, I want you to close your eyes, and let me touch you one more time..."

"..."

"Memory Skill – Data Erase..."

"...? Sune... o...? Why...?"

"This... is your story, not mine. Since my part in your story... is already done..."

**Kanade's room**

This time, Yui, Shiina, Matsushita and Oyama, who suddenly showed up as well, were all around Yuzuru. Everyone present cried, even Shiina, although she turned her face away. Yuzuru was rather down emotionally as well.

He remembered the day he couldn't do anything to save his teacher, _**the half demon which is just like an older brother and a father to himself, and the many others that joined him.**_

With Yui and Oyama crying the loudest, Kanade woke up from her slumber, everyone did not notice that she has woken up as they are preoccupied by sadness. Kanade looks at everyone in the room. Deep under that poker face, she is crying as well.

To her, who just got her memories back, losing Suneo Honekawa was the most painful thing that ever happened to her. Yuzuru and the gang's sadness cannot even be compared to the pain that Suneo was protecting her from.

**SSS meeting room**

With Takeyama, Takamatsu and Yusa off to inspect the repairs on the Ospreys at Guild, Yuri, was left all alone in the room.

With nothing to do, Yuri walked to the huge Buster Sword hanging on the wall. Putting her hands and forehead on its surface, Yuri closed her eyes, and repeated the words that someone very dear to her once told her.

"Embrace your dreams, and no matter what happens, always protect your honour."

And then Yuri suddenly broke down in tears, bawling helplessly like a newborn baby.

"_**Your love was all I had, but now that is gone, I have nothing to live for..." - **_Message for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yuzuru's room, sometime in the night**_

He never knew how deep her bond was with Suneo.

Suneo was the first human she met when her family were decimated by Sin, the first one not to be affected by her, for as long as Kanade remembers, because of what happened at Chronopolis, anybody that comes in contact with her, will slowly be frozen in time (so she claims, as nothing happened so far).

After reading the memories separated by Suneo, Yuzuru knew immediately that he couldn't stand a chance (even though Kanade did not know what her beloved Suneo sensei do to her memories.).

But he was still going to try, the way Suneo always said, "Embrace your dreams, don't give up hope."

To confess to her on graduation day – the day Sin comes for a visit.

_**Kanade's room, same moment**_

"This... is your story, not mine. Since my part in your story... is already done..."

Kanade Tachibana clicked on the rewind icon.

"This... is your story, not mine. Since my part in your story... is already done..."

Kanade did not realise how many times has she been doing it, rewinding the same scene over and over again, she convinced herself that she was only going for the answers about why did he leave her like that.

She had the answer right there on his final words, but the thing is, she refuse to accept it, in fact, the more she hears it, the greater her sadness.

Exactly like how Suneo had feared, the Angel was slowly sliding into depression…

_**Heaven's gate, the very next morning**_

"Goodbye wild heaven." T.K. said out another nonsensical phrase.

"So this is Sin… the beast that Suneo sensei said to defeat if we were to go to heaven… how shallow minded." Shiina commented in monotone.

"I can't believe that we are going up for this… hope that I hadn't lost all this weight for nothing…!" said a now ridiculously skinny Matsushita.

"Wow… that thing is Sin? I did not remember signing up for this fight!" Fujimaki exclaimed.

"Aren't you the one that said that you want to see Hisako again? Since we hadn't found our goals to heaven, we had to fight our way into heaven!" Oyama encouraged his friend, although it doesn't seem to be working for himself, his legs are shaking like crazy.

"True enough Yurippe, I would do anything you ask me to, but pitting ourselves against that giant whale/lizard thing is so _not _going to work." Noda said in doubt, even for him, that beast seemed to be a little difficult to kill.

"I am so not sure… if getting killed permanently by Sin is worth getting into heaven." added Takamatsu, bracing himself for the battle.

Yuri on the other hand, remained silent.

"Hey guys! Sin is heading this way!" Hinata cried to his allies, as he and Ayato Naoi are getting chased by a stampede of monsters spawned from Sin.

Yuri decided to finally take command.

"Okay guys! This is it, our final battle! whether we make it into heaven or getting ourselves banished to hell all depends on this fight! So let's show this ugly beast how Suneo sensei taught us to do things the Devil May Cry style!"

The Afterlife battlefront charged forwards to the gargantuan beast…

"Suneo sensei, I am coming…" Yuri thought for the very last time before she attacks Sin's back fin.

_**Afterlife school, same moment**_

Yuzuru was rejected by Kanade after his confession, since Kanade only saw him as the best friend she ever had.

She replied that, if she returned Yuzuru's feelings, he might end up making her feel worse by dying permanently like what happened to Suneo.

"Dilly dally shilly shally, seriously Kanade, why don't you forgive yourself for once?" Yuzuru yelled at her, obviously not happy with her decision.

"I would have loved you back, if you had not reminded me of the pain!" Kanade yells back.

"If you are talking about him, he is long _DEAD, GONE!_"

"I, I thought you understood me!"

"I would not have said all this if I really have not understood you! Suneo sensei will never come back! Even if you mourn for him for a thousand years, he will not come back!"

"…I hate you."

"Huh?"

"I SAID I HATE YOU, YUZURU OTONASHI! YOU ARE SUCH A FAKE-"

Yuzuru gave her a tight slap, angered more than ever.

"If you are going to mope for someone who is already dead, then you can stay here for all I care! I am going to where Suneo is; somewhere where we will not see you ever again!"

Having wasted enough time, Yuzuru dashed away to where the battlefront is fighting.

Kanade begins to slap herself for what she said to him just now, crying out as she just chased away her only friend.

_**The end (?)**_


End file.
